Complicated love square
by UNIDENTIFIED.object
Summary: When Ikuto leaves Amu for good, Kuukai comes in to comfort Amu. Utau has also feelings for Kuukai, but she can't betray her best friend. Will Ikuto come back or leave Amu for good?
1. Chapter 1

Hmm , my first fanfic ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Okay .. umm , hope you enjoy my story ? :  
Sadly , i do not own Shugo Chara . If i did, tadase would be jumping off a cliff in every scene . *MUAHAHAHAHAH*

FLASHBACK :  
_"Amu." Ikuto looked up into the sky , and sighed . " Yes Ikuto?" Amu was suspicious . She was afraid that Ikuto was about to say something bad , as he had acted pretty strangely lately .  
" I can't be with you anymore ." Ikuto looked straight into Amu's eyes as he said this . "But why? Are you breaking up with me ?" Amu felt tears starting to form in her eyes . "No . I... I'm going away to Europe." __Amu was stunned . This was the first time she saw Ikuto so sad . "Ikuto-koi, why?" __Ikuto and Amu had been going out together since in middle school , Amu couldn't just let him go . "I'm going there for violin lessons. As commanded by my mother ." Ikuto spat out the word 'mother' . He and his mother were not on good terms. __Amu found tears in her eyes . She tried to control them , but they just flowed down . Ikuto was shocked . "Amu, are.. are you crying? " "What do you think, Ikuto?" Amu suddenly felt cold towards Ikuto ._

_Ikuto was taken aback by her sudden outburst . With that , Amu walked away . That was the last she saw of Ikuto .  
_END OF FLASHBACK .

Amu lay in bed , thinking of the scene at the park . Before she had run away , she had sneaked a look at Ikuto . Ikuto looked hurt, maybe a little angry . She sighed and turned over .  
" I shouldn't have been so harsh on him ."

THE NEXT MORNING .  
Amu got up early and went to Ikuto's house . She hesitated before ringing the door bell . No one answered . Amu rang the bell again .  
When nobody (nobody nobody but you !) answered the door, she slumped against the door and looked up at the sky . Then , she heard light footsteps coming up the pathway .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writer :WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ! CLIFF-HANGER !  
Everybody: -.-'' she's mad .  
Hannah: Okay , okay , i know it's short , but i didn't know what to write -  
Ikuto : Why did you make me make Amu cry ? *put's a sad face*  
Hannah: EEEEEEK ! SOOOOOO CUTEEEE ~! *glomps*  
Ikuto: *wrenches Hannah off* I only can hug AMU .  
Amu : *blush like crazy*  
Ikuto: Amuuuuuu .... *goes up to Amu and hugs her*  
Amu: P...P..PERVERT !  
Hannah: -.- okay , while we let the two lovers hug each other, please wait patiently for Chapter two ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Amu got up early and went to Ikuto's house . She hesitated before ringing the door bell . No one answered . Amu rang the bell again .  
When nobody (nobody nobody but you !) answered the door, she slumped against the door and looked up at the sky. Then , she heard light footsteps coming up the pathway .

She looked up to see Utau, slowing walking down the pathway. Utau stopped in her tracks as she fumbled for her house keys. Then, she saw Amu.  
"Amu..?" Utau looked at Amu with an expression of disbelief on her face. Upon seeing Utau, Amu broke into tears and ran up to Utau. "AHHHHHH! AMU ! GET OFF! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
Amu blushed, wiped her tears and stepped back. "We need to talk." said Utau after looking at how bad Amu was.

(IN THE MANSION)  
"Amu, you look dead poofed." Utau suspiciously looked at Amu. "It's about my brother isn't it..?" Amu nodded, and hung her head down.A tear rolled down her cheek. "Isn't he here?" Amu looked at Utau questioningly.  
Utau shook her head. "He left yesterday night." She said quietly. "Did he leave me anything? A letter? ANYTHING?" Amu yelled, with a hint of desperation in her voice. Utau flinched at Amu's reaction and said, "No, Amu, he didn't. I'm sorry." Amu got up and said: " I see." She crossed her arms and walked out of the door. Utau flinched again as Amu slammed the front door. She hoped that her best friend would be all right.

Amu's POV:  
I can't belive it. Ikuto usually doesn't run away like that. Amu passed walked to the shops. As she passed some of the shops, she thought of some of her happy memories with Ikuto there.  
"Ikuto! Stop smearing cream on my face!" Amu recalled the scene at the Cafe. Their first date. As she walked by the shops, she became more depressed. Then, she turned into a alley.  
She sub-conciously walked into it. As she walked deeper into the alley, it got darker. As it got darker, she thought she heard someone following her.

News reports flashed through her head. "Three girls of 15 and 17 disappeared in Suko Alley. One of them was found killed. Police suspects that they may have been raped, then killed.." Amu shivered as it suddenly got colder.

"Hello, little lady.." a voice said in her ear. Amu stiffened. She turned around slowly. A man about who was about, 23, stared at her up and down. He smiled. Amu shivered. There was something about that smile she didn't like. She started to back away slowly. "You're not lost are you..?" he continued. "Why not we have some fun?" . His smile disappeared and from his pocket, he took out something that glittered. He lunged towards Amu with the knife. Amu dodged and screamed, " HELPPP !". Amu ran as fast as she could, but she could still hear the man's footsteps. "Don't run away, my little kitten. Don't make me wait..!". Amu cringed. Something about the word 'kitten' made her feel angry. Very, very angry. She stopped in her tracks. "Well, well, 'given up our little game, haven't we?" the man suddenly shrieked.

"Darn you, the people i hate most are you." A voice said quietly. The man collapsed to the floor. "Amu, what were you thinking, walking in this alley?" Amu stared at the direction of the voice. A brown haired teenage boy emerged from the shadows. He was holding a knife. A knife covered with blood. He dropped the knife and walked towards Amu. "G..get away from me!" Amu screamed. "Amu, don't you recognise me?" Amu stared at him.  
How did he know her name?

She saw a teenager with brown spiky hair, looking a little sheepish. He wore army green baggy pants, and a t-shirt. He also had a gold chain around his neck. "K..kuukai?" Amu ran towards him and cried. Kuukai was taken aback. He blushed and regained his composure. "Thank you for saving me." Amu said quietly. Kuukai stared at her. Then, Amu collapsed. 


End file.
